gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Last Stand
Last Stand is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Ricardo Diaz from his mansion on Starfish Island, Vice City, and the last storyline mission in the 3D Universe. Mission The Mendez brothers killed Victor's love interest, Louise Cassidy-Williams. Victor has stolen a Hunter to get his revenge through the air. He starts to fly the Hunter from Diaz's mansion and heads to a compound in Downtown where the remaining Mendez, Diego, is hiding. Upon arriving he starts to shoot non-stop amount of missiles from the Hunter and puts the building under heavy attack, killing several waves of Diego's goons. After a bit of time, however, a goon shoots down the helicopter with a Rocket Launcher setting it on fire. Victor manages to survive and makes it to the roof just as the helicopter explodes. He first heads to the top floor of the building killing all the goons on his way. After seeing no sign of Diego, Victor goes down one floor and continues making his way through the floor by killing all the goons on his way, whom all carry heavy weapons like AK-47 and Micro SMGs. After clearing out all the enemies, former friend from the Army, now enemy, Jerry Martinez arrives in a Maverick to finish off things between himself and Victor, like he said on a pager message to Victor previously. A door leading to the higher floor, suddenly opens and Diego Mendez is spotted along with a bodyguard, whom Victor kills. Diego starts to run towards the top floor with Victor chasing after him. On the top floor, two Mendez goons start attacking Victor, only to get killed, just as the helicopter Martinez arrived in, with two goons on the sides, starts to attack Victor under heavy gun fire. Victor manages to set the helicopter on fire, causing it to explode and goes to the roof, only to be held at gunpoint by both Martinez and Diego Mendez. In a final stand-off, Victor manages to kill both Diego and Martinez, thus winning the battle and getting his revenge. Shortly after the end of the battle, Victor's brother Lance arrives in a black and yellow Maverick coming to supposedly help him, however as the battle has already ended, Victor and Lance agree to lay low for a while and get out of town. Lance offers Victor twenty kilo's of cocaine for a deal ahead, however Victor denies his interests and says that he doesn't ever want to touch drugs again and then says that he sends some money to his sick brother, Pete for the medical treatment required. Deaths *Jerry Martinez - Killed by Victor Vance for double-crossing him as well as attempting to kill him. *Diego Mendez - Killed by Victor Vance for attempting to kill him and his brother after working for him and his brother, Armando Mendez in an attempt to seize their businesses, and causing the death of Louise Cassidy-Williams. *Diego - Killed by Victor Vance for getting in his way of killing Diego Mendez. *Many of Diego Mendez's goons - Killed by Victor Vance for getting in his way of killing Diego Mendez and Jerry Martinez. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Fly to the Mendez building. *Take out the guards. *Enter the stairwell. *Take out the guards. *Follow the stairs to the lower floor. *Take out the guards. *Follow Diego Mendez to the higher floor. *Take out the guards. *Take cover from the helicopter. *Attack the helicopter! *Follow the stairs to the roof. *Take out Mendez and Martinez! *Kill Mendez! (Only if Martinez was killed first) *Kill Martinez! (Only if Mendez was killed first) Rewards Upon completing the mission, the Hunter is unlocked along with the side mission Skywolf at Escobar International, and the player is awarded the Winner outfit. Gallery LastStand-GTAVCS2.jpg|Two Mendez goons spotting Victor Vance in the Hunter attack helicopter. LastStand-GTAVCS3.jpg|Victor Vance walking away from the Hunter attack helicopter after it was shot down by a rocket launcher attack. LastStand-GTAVCS4.jpg|Diego Mendez, with Diego, shortly before being shot at by Victor Vance. LastStand-GTAVCS5.jpg|Lance arriving in a helicopter shortly after Vic kills Diego, and Martinez. Video walkthrough Trivia *Although Vic gets in Lance's Maverick, after the credits roll he will reappear at the foot of the Mendez Building. *During the brief cutscene where Vic takes down a goon and witnesses Diego running away with another one, Vic fires an AK, even if he had an M16 (or no assault rifle at all) in his inventory. *Martinez' goons share the same model as Gonzalez' crew members. *In the cutscene where Vic walks away from the Hunter before it explodes and the one where he is confronted by Martinez, Vic will be holding an M249 or a Minigun, provided that he has either of them in his inventory. **If he has a Flamethrower or a Rocket Launcher instead, he will hold another weapon of his inventory (there are a few weapons that will not be held, such as sniper rifles). **If he doesn't have any firearm from the heavy weapons class, he will walk unarmed. Despite this, Martinez will still order him to toss his gun. *In the beta, Vic originally also had to kill Armando Mendez, not just Jerry Martinez and Diego Mendez, however, it was changed before the release and Armando is killed in Light My Pyre instead. **This was changed likely because if the player had to kill Armando as well in this mission, it would be very hard to complete since Jerry and Diego used AK-47s against the player and it can be assumed that Armando would use some heavy weapon as well. *It is possible to throw Jerry and/or Diego off the roof with melee combat or splash damage from explosives. Even if the player does this, Jerry's and Diego's bodies will still be on the roof during the final cutscene. Navigation }}es:El último encuentro pl:Last Stand Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:End Missions